Heretofore, a number of designs have been employed for securing a spare tire to a moving vehicle. Early designs consisted of merely attaching the tire to the outer side or rear portion of the vehicle. In more recent years, for reasons of style and with an eye towards reducing theft, the spare has been located in the trunk if one is available. Certain vehicles however, lacking a trunk, must have the spare located on the outside, and as in the past, a simple means of attachment is used together with a cloth or other flexible covering for the sake of appearances. Yet the problem of theft remains. Further, the coverings available often times are not aesthetically pleasing. There is thus a need in the art for a spare tire covering and attachment system which will both complement the vehicle's appearance and greatly reduce the theft of spare tires attached to the vehicle. This need is met by the instant invention.